1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headliner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle headliners are generally made from a textile material which is fixed to the roof and on which various electrical accessories are mounted, such as overhead lights, a brake light repeater, loudspeakers, etc.
Generally, such accessories are connected to wiring provided to power them and are then fixed into place, which represents considerable labor.
One object of the invention is to remedy this drawback.